


restart

by atk_97



Series: down in torrents [2]
Category: GOT7, Jus2
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sad yugbeom, there's badly written smut and then there's pain :), unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk_97/pseuds/atk_97
Summary: 010421 - slightly rewrote the whole thing lol dont mind me. might update soon.
Relationships: Im Jaebeom/Kim Yugyeom, im jaebeom/mark tuan
Series: down in torrents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	restart

**Author's Note:**

> the (unplanned) sequel of 'undo', set five years later.

  
jaebeom falls graciously on the bed, his head in the clouds. he clings onto the neck of the man hovering above, letting the other devour his neck. bruises bloom where the man's lips latch on, some in purple, some in red. jaebeom whimpers softly. 

"take off your shirt, jaebeom"

jaebeom obeys, because that's what good boys do right? you follow. in seconds he was naked, in stark contrast with the other man who is still fully clothed. it made jaebeom look desperate. desperate to be touched, desperate to be owned.

but isn't that exactly what he wants?

the tent on the other man's jeans bristled against jaebeom's thigh. he's hard and jaebeom made it his mission to caress the other man's crotch with his whole hand. the man lets him and jaebeom hastily zips down the zipper to feel him up more.

"your turn, hyung" jaebeom turns to whisper in the man's red ears, "make me yours, mark-hyung" the hot breath against milky skin stains red where it goes. it's all consuming and mark curses out, too aroused and riled up.

shrugging off his shirt, next was his tight jeans together with his underwear. and as if touch-starved, mark quickly settles to go back on mapping jaebeom everywhere with his hands and lips, not leaving a single patch of skin untouched. jaebeom hums until he craves for his lips to meet mark's soft ones. it's sloppy and wet, the kisses lingering longer and longer, and jaebeom could feel his blood rushing down his groin. mark grazes his lower lip, the question forming in his head. because why hadn't his lips bruised and seeped out red when he knows mark's canine are too sharp? jaebeom likes to be bitten until he bleeds. yet the thought is thrown out the window once mark sucks on his tongue hungrily.

a flurry of want washes over him and slowly jaebeom arcs his back, spreading his long legs apart so mark can position himself between them, a possessive hand wrapped around his left thigh. mark didn't need no further invitation and slips down to focus on jaebeom's lower half. he squirms when hands are attentively holding him in place as bite marks cover his inner thigh. (there's a nagging doubt that it will not be visible for days like jaebeom's used to)

"hyung, please" jaebeom says in a broken tone.

"tell me what you want"

"you... want you so bad..." he's not drunk but the feeling of haze in his mind gushes his senses. like he's dreaming, like it's not real but it's happening anyway. if jaebeom was sober enough he could've heard the other release a sigh that means something.

something that jaebeom has been missing out and forgetting.

to make matters fast, jaebeom searches for mark's left hand. with practice ease he tongues at his slim digits, slathering saliva on all three fingers at once, slightly bobbing and hollowing his cheeks. 

" _fuck_ , you're so hot jaebeom-hyu– _ah!_ –" jaebeom tentatively bites, earning a groan from the other man.

tangled limbs fit like puzzle, they move in sync that words aren't (almost) needed. jaebeom just pants and grunts and feel everything all at once that he doesn't mind being manhandled further, the burning desire to be taken sings in his veins.

and _mark_ is there to give what he needs. 

the next thing he knows is that his legs are clinging onto mark's shoulders – they should be narrow but somehow the man's shoulders are accommodating his legs, they're broader than jaebeom remembers – and his erection is ready to enter jaebeom's quivering hole, anticipating.

"take me" he pleads. jaebeom relaxes his body, ready and willing to be tainted from inside out. he needs it. 

one thrust turns two, and then three, and then he couldn't count anymore as mark rocks into him with ease and vigor. jaebeom sinks his hands on mark's platinum blonde hair – since when did he dye it? – to a point that it borders painful when he tugs at it. the bed creaks a rhythm against the wall but neither of them cares, no matter how loud jaebeom is becoming, mark likes him when he's loud. and jaebeom likes it more when it's mark that is making him this loud. he consciously took hold of the other's cold hands attempting to cover his mouth.

jaebeom's breathless, sweating from feeling hot all over his body like he's high on fever. the noise that he makes must have been piercing through the whole building as mark keeps pounding onto him. mark's breath fans where his neck and shoulders meet, still diligently blooming bruises and spreading them on his collarbone. jaebeom feels owned.

a beat of _mark_ and _mark-hyung_ and _more, please!_ bounces into the small of their room. tears start rolling down his cheeks, too emotional and weary but still he _feels_. soon, the butterflies in his stomach is too much and he's near the edge, falling.

he comes in white when mark pumps his neglected erection in seconds along with hurried thrusts, the squelching sound too pornographic to be heard. he screams for one last cry and catches his breath. his stomach is stained but so is his insides as mark pulls out, feeling the hot come trickling down his abused hole. still above him, mark plunges his fingers in his sensitive rim, fascinated when it easily accommodates four of his fingers, and jaebeom weakly moans but doesn't let it go. too tired to resist.

the thrumming in his ear fading, jaebeom realizes he's still crying. everything seems foggy and heavy. the tears won't stop until a hand reaches out to him, caressing his cheeks, grounding him.

it isn't mark who thumbs off an angry tear in his eyes.

"hyung..." the other calls out. "please look at me"

the haze dissipates.

jaebeom slowly gazes back, not reaching the other's eyes but more on the other's body. everything's too much and everything's too real.

and everything's falling back in place.

soft, white skin, and a body that isn't lean and and isn't that muscly either is heaving from exertion, caging his spent body. and then jaebeom is reminded that the other's taller than him... taller than his _mark-hyung_.

the ink on his skin of swirling dandelions and _i'm not like that_ on the pale of each sides of his ribs stand out, light red scratches surrounding it. this was all jaebeom's doing and pretty sure there were more on the other's back. jaebeom reaches his face, noticing the beauty mark under his eye on the right – wasn't mark's mole under the left?

twinkling eyes meet his, tall nose crinkled slightly, his soft voice mellow. "are you okay?" it's quite high pitched rather than mark's naturally deep tone.

"y-yes" tear-stained, jaebeom blinks out the last drop. he wanted to ask it back but knowing the look on the other's face he doesn't. he _couldn't_ because it will only feel like he's mocking him.

"do you know who i am?"

"... yugyeom" jaebeom breathes out. yugyeom shifts beside him, the fingers plunged in him slowly pulled out, turning his back against jaebeom. a sigh escaped his pink lips.

time seemed irrelevant and maybe an eternity has passed before yugyeom broke the tension, regretting it the moment it escaped his lips,"and who do you love?" yugyeom asks.

it shouldn't matter. he shouldn't have asked but the voice in his head tells otherwise. the volatile silence is what answers yugyeom. he turns to jaebeom and unsurprisingly, he's fast asleep.

yugyeom purses his lips, eyes dampening and tears fall on one side. he examines jaebeom's face, too pretty and broken, somehow reflecting his own. (he doesn't need to hear it from the older because he knows the answer himself.)

he wills himself to close his tired eyes, too. he doesn't have the energy to cry and they can clean up later when the sun rises.

(it will always be mark in jaebeom's heart.)


End file.
